The Third War of Azeroth
by Vizel
Summary: The Death & Destruction Guild is summoned by someone. There they meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends...and their enemies. They must save Azeroth from the Hollow, while trying to find a way for Ichigo and friends to get home. M for language. R&R!


Warning: Spoilers! if you haven't kept up with the Bleach series as released in Japan (like episode 150 ) then there will be major spoilers in this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or World of warcraft. World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, and Bleach is owned by it's rightful owners.

* * *

It was dark. But not just dark though, black. Black as deep and thorough as if the sun were long expired. Indeed, here, in the endless void between worlds, there was no sun at all. 

Ichigo and his friends Ishida, Sado, and Kon are on their way to Hueco Mundo, world of the Hollow. To navigate the endless void, they need to walk on the Spirit Particles, which Ichigo is having problems doing.

Ishida, being a Quincy, has a superb ability to control the Spirit Particles. Since Ichigo is having issues, Ishida has allowed Sado to walk on a path made by him (he was previously 'surfing' more or less), so he wouldn't almost fall again thanks to the horrible job Ichigo was doing. Kon was simply on Ichigo's back as always, complaining.

"Nee-san…HEY! Why didn't you stop them from taking Nee-san? HEY! Are you listening to­­–" Ichigo had grabbed him by the head.

"We've already been over this. I couldn't stop them from taking her away," Ichigo said mournfully. "With all those Captains, fighting would have been meaningless.

"He means that his reckless fighting style would have gotten himself killed," said Ishida, matter-of-factly.

"That makes sense. He's so helpless," Kon chimed in.

"That's NOT what I said!" Ichigo demanded, stomping the pathway beneath his feet, glaring at Ishida and muzzling Kon.

"Ichigo," said Sado bluntly, pointing at Ichigo's feet. The path under him had begun to crack and rupture where he had stomped.

"Huh, wai­­–wha! AHHH!!!" screamed Ichigo, panicking.

"AHH! Oou ihiot!" yelled Kon, muffled by Ichigo's hand. "Ix it!"

To his left, Ichigo saw light. Just a speck. Like the light at the end of an exceedingly long tunnel.

"Look! That must be Hueco Mundo!" exclaimed Ichigo, breaking into a run, fleeing the shattering platform behind him. Ishida and Sado followed him, and when they reached it, they paused.

"I don't know Kurosaki," Ishida pleaded. "I think Urahara told us to go straight ahead."

"How do we know we didn't get turned around somehow? This whole freaking place is so dark I can't tell any direction."

"Yeah." Sado added.

"Okay, I'll go first," Ichigo said, jumping through the portal. He landed on solid ground on top of a glowing purple circle. Ishida and Sado soon appeared behind him.

Looking around them, the place looked like a large underground cavern. The walls were covered in what appeared to be roots, and there was stagnant water around. Taking a few steps out of the corner, the portal disappeared, and the circle stopped glowing. Straight ahead there was what appeared to be a hallway.

"Alright! We're here!" Ichigo exclaimed, his voice booming off the walls in a loud echo.

"Shh! be quiet Kurosaki! We don't know if there are any Hollows around," piped up Ishida in a whisper. "We need to be cautious, this is their territory."

"Yeah, Ichigo!" yelled Kon, smacking Ichigo on the head.

Ichigo didn't take well to this, and threw Kon on the ground, stepping on his head. "Nobody asked you," he growled. "Besides, you yelled louder than me."

"Someone's coming," Sado warned them, getting battle-ready, by transforming his right arm.

Sure enough, there was a flickering light, much like that of the torches that lined the walls of the cavernous room they were in, coming closer from the hallway on the other side of the room. Ichigo and Ishida got battle-ready as well, by drawing their sword and creating their bow, respectively.

From around the corner came a hideous blue demonic-looking creature, standing at about 8 feet tall, wielding a giant sword. When it saw Ichigo's group, it dropped its lantern and yelled something in a foreign tongue, which none of them recognized.

"Is that a Hollow?" Kon asked. "It doesn't have a mask."

The Demon charged straight at Ichigo, swinging its sword down. Ichigo was able to easily swing out his Zanpaktou (his sword) and block it. He quickly pushed back the Demon's blade and counterattacked, slashing in a horizontal arc, but it dodged by stepping backwards. From behind Ichigo, Ishida cocked his bow, but Ichigo dodged the Demon's next attack by ducking, and jumped, bringing his sword upwards with him to dispose of it. It grunted and fell to the ground, dead.

Ishida knelt down and examined the corpse. "It didn't fight like a Hollow, and it didn't seem to recognize Kurosaki as a Shinigami, either," he said thoughtfully.

They continued through the tunnel where the Demon had come from, passing several rooms, including one which looked down on a lower room, with many candles surrounding the hole, giving it an almost altar-like feeling.

After what seemed like ages, they came upon a larger room which had a tent and a cage with someone in it.

"Help!" pleaded the woman inside the cage. "The Satyr trapped me here!"

"Satyr?" Ishida asked. "You mean the tall blue Demonic creature with the giant sword?"

"No, that sounds like their Felguard minions," she said. Then her eyes went wide. "THAT'S a Satyr!" she said, pointing behind them, her lower lip quivering.

They turned around, and there was a bluish demon, not as tall as the Felguard, but almost Sado's height. It had what appeared to be a couple of daggers, and it had horns on its head and hooves for feet. It started talking in that foreign tongue and two more came from a little alcove the trio hadn't noticed before.

"Oh no," the woman whimpered. "Don't throw your lives away. Run for it, before they kill you!"

"As if," snorted Ichigo. "These guys don't look so tough." Ichigo pulled out his sword, but Sado put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of these guys," Sado said calmly, transforming his right arm into its fighting form, _El Brazo Derecho del Gigante_. "You get her out of that cage."

"Alright, but just use your fist," warned Ishida. "We don't need the whole cavern falling on top of us."

Sado nodded understanding and took his stance. Ichigo had opened his mouth to oppose, but just sighed loudly and turned to help Ishida find a way to break her out of her prison.

It appeared to be made out of wood, with a simple lock, requiring a key which none of them possessed. He then took a look at the captive, and was startled to see that she, too, had blue skin, but long white hair, and pointed ears, like an elf. He stifled a laugh.

"What are you, one of Santa's Elves?" he said and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I don't think she's human," said Ishida, quite obviously embarrassed by Ichigo's stupidity. "But I don't think she's one of Santa's helpers. Besides, she's too tall."

"I'm a Night Elf. You Humans must not be from around here. Are you from the Kingdom of Stormwind?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"No, we're from Earth. Japan to be more precise," Ichida recited quickly, thinking better of it immediately, and added, "What's this 'Kingdom of Stormwind' that you're talking about?"

"Wait, you mean that there's Kingdom's in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked dumbly, a loud thump coming from behind him.

Sado dodged a Satyr's attack, and punched it in the face so that its skull was crushed, and it fell over dead. The other two attacked him simultaneously, but he easily avoided all of their frantic dodging with amble footwork. He punched one in the gut and it doubled over, spitting blood on the floor, coughing and gagging on its own blood. The last one fled, back to where they had come from, where there was nothing but a dead Felguard.

Sado noticed a key beside one of the hands of the corpse with the crushed skull.

"A key," he said, picking it up. It appeared to be a standard old-world key, like those used centuries ago in Europe and America, except that it was completely blood-red.

Ishida came and took the key. Turning around, he was just in time to witness Ichigo raising his sword, saying "Okay, stand back. I'm going to slice the lock off and get you out."

"Kurosaki!" yelled Ishida when Ichigo was in mid-swing, causing him to stop, his sword just inches above the lock. "Don't be so reckless, we have a key. Get out of the way," he said to Ichigo, pushing past him.

Ishida put the key in the hole, which was a perfect fit. He turned it and heard the lock click open, and opened the cage.

The woman stepped out and stood up, she was taller than both Ishida and Ichigo by a few inches, but not as tall as Sado.

"He's dead," Sado said, standing up and turning to face the group. "I don't think he understood what I was saying."

"They understand us," the Night Elf said to him.

"NEE-SAN!" came a scream out of nowhere. Kon jumped up onto the woman's chest, burying himself in her breasts, muttering, "Oh sweet soft mountains of love and­–"

"HAVE SOME MANNERS!" yelled Ichigo, grabbing Kon and throwing him face first on the floor again. "I'm. Sorry. About. That." said Ichigo, stomping on Kon's face with each word said. "Kon. Is. So. Ill-mannered."

"What IS that thing?" she asked, shaking a little.

"His name is Kon. He's a–" Ichigo started, about to say too much.

"He's Kurosaki's pet," Ichida finished for him, glaring at Ichigo. "I'm afraid the pet is as his master is; reckless and ill-mannered."

"Hey!," yelled Ichigo, pausing the rhythmic stomping on Kon.

"What?"

"Who are you calling ill-mannered, you stupid Quincy!"

"You are, you useless Shinigami!

"What's your name?" Sado asked the Night Elf, ignoring the bickering around them. "I'm Sado Yatsuda."

"I'm Arko'narin," she said. "You're awfully big, Sado. You're not an Orc by any chance, are you?" she inquired, looking him up and down.

"Orc?" asked Sado, confused.

"Huh? Sado an Orc?" Ichigo said, laughing at the thought. He pictured Sado wielding a giant club in one hand, swinging it around brutally. "I think it suits you Sado!"

"What is an Orc?" Ishida asked.

"You know, tall, hugely muscled, wielding a huge club, and wearing only a tattered loincloth?" Ichigo answered, laughing.

"An Orc is green, though," Arko'narin said. "So you are Human then?"

"Yes," came Sado's response.

"Very well. Let's get out of here," she said to the group, walking to a path that had stairs leading upwards.

Ichigo and the others followed, and she explained that Stormwind is the last great city of the Humans, who were nearly completely wiped out by the Plague during the Second War, which created and enhanced the armies of the Scourge; the Undead.

"Wait, so you're saying there's human here in Hueco Mundo?" asked Ichigo.

"Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah. The world of the Hollows."

"No…" she said quietly, stopping at the top of the stairs, and turning to face them. "You're really not from around here, huh?"

"No, we're from a world called Earth," Ichigo said.

"Well, welcome to Azeroth," she said, and stepped outside.

* * *

Alright, first off, the WoW characters that will be a part of this story are not NPCs but players (with the exception of Arko'narin, and other actual NPCs). 

Second, the way I'm doing this, is I'm writing this all out on paper. I'm through Chapter 5, and halfway done with Chapter 6 as of 3.14.2008 (Happy Pi Day!). I'm pumping out about 2 chapters a week, roughly, and will start typing them up on a rather regular basis, to keep this updated.

The story as is, will most likely have a sequel, which is not written by me, but by a buddy of mine (Zebulin). However, I will be responsible for putting it up on the site.

Please review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
